


Dyarchic

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Floor Sex, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, psionic play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karkat had not been expecting company; he took a moment to be glad that he had bathed earlier and that the only thing visible on his screen was the game he had been failing at moments ago, but all else aside the predominant mood was rage. "I'm just showing you how <i>overworked</i> you are," Sollux said, obnoxiously aware of his anger. "Holding you down's even easier than usual.""</p><p>Karkat is wound pretty tight due to not sleeping. His matesprit and kismesis altruistically conspire to tire him out in a groundbreaking and creative fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyarchic

**Author's Note:**

> For the holiday season, I'm gonna try to grant some wishes. Hope I'm making someone's dream come true ♥  
> (edit: fixed an error)

"What the fuck is this?" Karkat snapped, glaring daggers at Sollux as Sollux grinned back at him. Electricity crackled above his head and around his glowing fingers as psionic force pinned Karkat's hands on either side of his head and bent him back over the desk. Karkat pushed against the colorful energy around his wrists, wriggling violently, his motions pushing his shirt up to reveal the wiry, toned lines of his belly. “What are you doing here?”

Karkat had not been expecting company; he took a moment to be glad that he had bathed earlier and that the only thing visible on his screen was the game he had been failing at moments ago, but all else aside the predominant mood was rage. "I'm just showing you how _overworked_ you are," Sollux said, obnoxiously aware of his anger. "Holding you down's even easier than usual." A thin line of electricity tingled up Karkat's exposed abdomen. His muscles clenched beneath the stimulation.

"I'm not so tired I won't fuck your shit up the instant you let me go," he snarled, straining his arms against the light. "Let me show you how tired I am right now, come on. Personal challenge."

"I'm really going to take you up on that," Sollux murmured.

"Because you're scared you'll lose a physical fight."

"Of course I'll fucking lose." He approached, smiling in a way calculated to enrage, licking his lips as he pushed the black shirt further up to expose Karkat's chest. "I could tire you out that way," he continued, stroking Karkat's sides, "but that's less fun for everyone involved." A sharp warning growl split the air as the smaller troll bared his teeth. "All three of us."

"What the fuck are you lisping about now?" he hissed, but as Sollux's fingers played over his nubs he arched into the touch.

"I mean you, your kismesis-" Sollux pointed to himself- "and someone other than us, dumbass. Do I need to give you two guesses?"

"Shit, seriously? Maybe I just want you to thhhpell thingth out for me thometimeth," Karkat sniped, eyes widening as psionic energy crackled lightly along the hem of his jeans and the button popped open, a thin strand of electricity dipping down to tease the sheath of his bulge. Sensitive and instantly ready, it partially unsheathed at the stimulation and trapped itself against the seam of his jeans, forcing itself into a coil. "And thtop acting tho conthssthherned about my health, like you give two shit-th-th-"

"Okay," Sollux snarled, crackling with sudden annoyance, "so maybe she was worried about your stupid self-destructive bullshit. Maybe it's time for you to just lie down for a while and take it easy, she said, and get some rest so you won't be so fucking bitchy about everything and basically _impossible_ to deal with and-" The electricity flickered out as Sollux took a sudden, convulsive breath. He grinned as he exhaled, leaning over to draw his fingershields down the exposed skin of Karkat's abdomen, pressing a pointed kiss to the vulnerable curve of his belly. "I'm qualified to hold you down," he murmured, ozone thick in the air as his anger dissipated, "and I have the most experience."

"So your entire brilliant plan to get me to take it easy is to hold me down and what, fuck me until I'm too tired to stay awake?" The moment the words left his lips a cackle emerged from the dark hallway and he stiffened, eyes wide and fixed on the open door. "Oh, fuck," he breathed as Sollux straightened up. "You meant it."

Terezi barreled into his room like a nefariously chortling cannonball, rubbing her hands together, every inch the criminal mastermind. "Eureka!" she proclaimed as she upended his desk lamp for dramatic effect. It clattered a little anticlimactically across the floor. "You’ve solved the mystery. You've got him, right? Smells like appleberry."

"He's locked down so tight in the appleberry jurisdiction that if you squeezed him he would probably make juice." Sollux paused. "Gross. I mean fruit juice, not like genetic material, even though literally-"

"Oh my god," Terezi laughed, "shut the hell up."

"At the risk of reminding you crazy assholes I'm still here," Karkat said, "I'd just like to say this is stupid, and we're talking mind-numbing levels exceeding the blistering torrent of stupid shit that pours freely from your excretory squawk nodes on a daily basis anyway-"

"He makes this so rewarding," Terezi said in awe, patting his belly with deliberate fondness as he struggled.

"How many times have I done shit with either of you and gone back to working? Plenty, but I guess you dumbshits don't have what they call long-term memory because you're thinking with your fun-size mutant genitalia instead of your withered sponges."

"Well, see," Sollux began, "it's like this-"

"-even if it doesn't work, what do we have to lose?" Terezi continued, grinning broadly. "Smells like a win-win situation to me."

"But I guess if you're going to be ungrateful about all this work we're doing-"

"-we can just appreciate each other and leave you out of it," Terezi interjected, wrapping a companionable arm around Sollux's waist.

"Quit finishing my sentences, that wasn't even-"

"-what I was going to say?" she interrupted, grinning. "Hehehehe, you know you'd love it."

"I’d be down with making out a little," Sollux conceded, but before he could continue Karkat snarled and struggled hard enough to cut him off.

"Hey doucheshits," he growled, "it looks like I'm in the wrong place. I was unaccountably led to believe this was going to be some kind of hellish punishment threesome to make up for some of my karmic fuckups and I was set to deal with that! But wait, I never bought a ticket for the Annoying Fucktard Comedy Hour, let me out."

"You're right, TZ. He's making all this conversation so rewarding." Sollux approached, examined him, and drummed bony fingers on the desk beside his ear until he grimaced. "It actually is rewarding for me, though." Terezi leaned over the desk, crushing Karkat's hapless legs into the hard surface, drawing the tip of her tongue up the shallow curve of his abdomen. Karkat bit his lip and watched her, squirming as the pressure of his trapped bulge increased to the point of discomfort. He glanced up at Sollux and flushed as he made what he was fairly sure was eye contact. “His reactions are fucking golden.”

"He always plays along," Terezi said fondly. "I don't think he can help himself. Did you notice how he said he was working even though it’s really obvious he was just playing The Binding of Itzhak?"

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to try that,” Sollux said, surveying the screen with interest. “Looks like this boss killed him before he could finish his concerto.”

“What!?” Karkat shouted, trying to crane his neck enough to look at the monitor. “I was two bars from the end of that shit! Fuck you! Fuck you for not pausing it!”

“He really can’t help himself!” Terezi exclaimed, plucking the wire from the game grub and putting it safely on the other end of the desk. “Adorable.”

“Do you seriously think my porous cranial plates are so dense I don't recognize your transparent-ass reverse psychology?" Karkat asked, unable to repress a shiver as Terezi traced the juncture of his hip with her tongue and let out a low chortle, cool fingers sliding up his inner thigh. "Because I-" he slowly breathed in as her hand found its destination - "obviously do, me being smarter than you both isn't a thing that - _fuck_ \- stopped being true or anything-"

"TZ, is it opposite day?" Sollux leaned down over his face, long fingers carding lazily through his hair and finally brushing along the bases of his horns, slow and teasing as needles of electricity dug into the membranes.

“It must be,” she answered soberly, squeezing Karkat’s trapped bulge through his jeans. He squirmed, held down by psionics and their curious hands, lying in the shade cast by their bodies over him.

"I hope the headache you get from this is so bad it splits your thinkpan open so everyone can finally see how empty it is." He shivered again, overwhelmed by the attention but frustrated by how light it felt, how glancing the stimulation of their hands on him. All at once his arousal was greater than his annoyance; he swallowed hard, determined not to play into it. "I'll be right here, crying 'I told you so' to the uncaring vacuum of space."

"At least you'll be crying," Sollux murmured. "Keep going, this is hilarious."

"Actually, it’s getting dull." Terezi straightened up, still pressing the heel of her hand carelessly against his restrained bulge through his jeans, rubbing just enough to frustrate. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Were we taking turns with him?" Sollux asked. Karkat took a sudden breath.

"Sounds boring!" she declared. "Which end did you want?" Karkat tried to take another breath without letting out the last one and promptly lapsed into a coughing fit.

"Holy shit," he ventured hoarsely as he recovered.

"Shhh!" they both chorused, neither sparing him a glance as their lips drew back in near-identical grins.

"I think," Sollux stated after a thoughtful moment, "he'd bite me if I took the front." Karkat bared his teeth and snapped them, forming a grin.

"Of course not. Just try me."

"See that, of course he wouldn't. He smells really truthful," Terezi added in a stage whisper.

"Really?" Sollux asked, visibly brightening.

"No, he'd bite it off and eat it," she answered. "He wouldn't bite me, though. He likes me, see?" She nodded at her hand, the subtle motion of Karkat's hips against her touch. He froze in place with a scowl.

"I'd bite the fuck out of you," he informed her. "Either of you. By the time I'm done down there it'll look like that nasty-ass squid salad Feferi tried to feed everyone that one time." He let out a strangled noise and squirmed as she slowly increased the pressure of her hand, smiling with perfect equanimity. "Ow, fuck. Stop that." She let up the pressure and took her hand away from him entirely, ignoring his soft noise of complaint.

"Let's take care of these," she suggested, nodding at his pants.

“Oh my god, finally, could we be getting somewhere? Could we have finally figured out what the next step in this process is? Don’t hurry, I don’t want your fucking pan to overheat-”

"Okay," Sollux agreed. He lifted Karkat in a halo of light as Terezi leaned over to pull off his shoes and socks; in that moment he could easily kick her, but even as the idea occurred to him he only squirmed and struggled against the light still binding his arms, grumbling a few epithets as she yanked his jeans down. She flashed him a brief, knowing grin as she pushed him back to the table and threw his pants over her shoulder, knocking the nearby husktop off its crab legs. Karkat found himself absurdly grateful to her for not mentioning his submission out loud in front of Sollux, blindsided by sudden affection as his husktop sprawled noisily across the floor and tripped over his upended lamp.

"He wouldn't bite either of us," she said as she leaned back in and pushed his legs further apart, caressing his thighs with easy familiarity as his bulge strained downward toward her hands. She looked proprietary, showing him off to Sollux as she splayed him out on the desk; Sollux examined him, half-smiling, and licked his lips. Karkat flushed hotly at the sight.

"That squid was fucking delicious, KK. You never try anything new."

"I think both of you groping me and acting like I'm your personal show is pretty goddamn new and oh, look, I'm trying it, so how about you try something new yourself and shut the fuck up for a change?" Karkat took a shivering breath and hated himself for the unsteady timbre of his voice, how his exposed bulge eagerly coiled before them and ached to be touched. “I have something _delicious_ down there you can have a taste of. Looks like you’re intrigued! Don’t be shy,” he continued, unable to hide his want with his bulge exposed, trying to needle Sollux into touching him. “Get down there and fucking _eat me_ , asshole.”

"We're not even going to get to fuck him," Sollux complained. "He's going to bitch himself to sleep."

"And that would _also_ be boring, so let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Even though he often saw them separately, Karkat was still surprised by the contrast between the two of them once they discarded their clothes. Sollux stood on one side of him, resting sharp elbows on the desk and leaning over, his malnourished frame showing off the iliac crest of his narrow hips and the double bulge lazily undulating its two shafts between his thighs. Terezi perched upon the desk and looked down at Karkat from the other side, her form short and wiry, the muscles of her arms working visibly beneath her skin as she leaned back and propped herself up on her hands. She radiated health and energy, the rounded pheromone glands of her rumble spheres emanating the rich, imperative spice that overpowered his own musk and the bitterer, caliginous musk of Sollux. Karkat, trapped between them, took a deep breath - it had exactly the wrong effect, a lungful of chemical mating fondness from both sides that only heightened his frustration - and steadied his voice.

"I want to get back to work sometime this sweep," he snapped, anger undermined by the eager scent rising from his skin. "So get on with it." His eyes widened as they ignored him, examining one another with appreciative grins.

"He's being ungrateful again," Terezi remarked, teal bulge perked in a smooth arc between her legs. Karkat stared at the ridges along the underside, blinked when the two small tips of it turned toward him and waved. "Look how turned on he is, and he's _still_ complaining."

"We came a long way to be here," Sollux murmured. "I had to pick you up."

"I broke that lamp I'm not going to replace," she added, idly kicking her legs. "And then he doesn't even thank me for getting him the help he needs."

"Fuck you both!" Karkat declared, kicking the leg of the desk with his heel, trying to push his arms up against the psionic force. A thin line of psionic force ran between his horns in response, stimulating and then overstimulating the membranes until he stopped struggling, his spine a wire of electricity that curled through all his nerves and pooled hot in his nook. The teasing left his bulge desperate for stimulation, each beat of his heart a frustrating pulse of arousal. Terezi took a deep, savoring breath and reached down to pull one of his legs closer to her. The air hit the wetness of his nook and turned the heat into a chill that set his limbs quivering.

"He's taking us for granted," she concluded, ignoring his twitching. "Like he assumes we _owe_ it to him."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have unrealistic expectations of assholes who pin me to the desk and strip me half-naked and sit around fondling me,” Karkat said in a breathless, shaky voice. “That's platonic, _obviously_."

"I'm not doing a fucking thing until he learns to be polite," Sollux said. Blue sparks trailed lazily from the tip to the base of Karkat’s bulge, forcing his muscles to twitch and tighten, just enough stimulation to put a sharp edge on his desire. The instant Karkat arched into it with a wordless, pleading gasp, the lightning vanished and Sollux yawned, looking disinterestedly around the room.

"You rotten fucking liar," Karkat growled low in his throat, his bulge writhing in a vain attempt to please itself.

"I think you're being a little hard on him," Terezi said solicitously, stroking his leg with a careless air.

"Are you seriously playing good cop right now?" Karkat asked, then caught his breath and bit back a plea as her hand moved up his thigh and his nook responded with a sharp throb of want.

"I think I'm tired of his bullshit, TZ, did you ever think of that?" Sollux sighed. Her fingers kneaded the muscle in smooth, steady strokes. The scene would be bizarrely domestic but for the fact that Karkat was certain that he was about to explode into a fine red mist of sexually frustrated rage.

"You unbelievable fuckwits,” he snarled, “I _know_ what you're doing-"

"I'm just saying, maybe if he shows evidence of genuine remorse for his crimes the courtblock might show leniency!" she suggested, cold fingertips stroking his inner thighs, too low for his bulge to touch and painfully close to the lips of his nook. He realized with a pang of humiliation that his breath was reduced to audible panting, affection and hatred and lust roiling in his abdomen as they sat and calmly, carelessly played with him.

"Maybe if he asks for it instead of demanding," Sollux answered. Fine needles of electricity pricked the scalp around Karkat's horns, avoiding the inflamed membranes at their bases until he howled, bucking and furiously throwing his weight against the light binding him, the long muscles of his thighs jerking beneath Terezi's hand.

"You boring assholes," he snapped, struggling, everything between his legs throbbing with physical heat, "you stupid nookmongling bulgegulping teases, _fine_ , would you just shut up and fuck me already-"

"Say please, KK," Sollux interjected, baring his teeth in a smug grin that Karkat’s fists ached to punch.

"Yeah," Terezi agreed with a cackle, leaning forward on the desk and kicking her legs in excitement, "use your words." He struggled, panting, and finally slumped back with fury glowing in his eyes. “Tell us you want us.”

"I - fuck, fine, _please_ , I want you." he growled as the psionic force grew around him, gasped as it pulled him to the floor and arranged him on all fours, legs spread.

* * *

"I secretly wanted the front all along," Terezi proclaimed, hands curled tight around his horns, "so I'm winning right now, just so you know." The ridges along the underside of her bulge caressed Karkat’s tongue reassuringly as she pulled out and slid the twin tips along his hard palate, drawing a muffled groan from him before she pushed back in and he swallowed her down.

“That’s nice,” Sollux said laconically, the tip of one bulge lazily caressing the slick, receptive slit of Karkat’s nook as the other coiled tightly around Karkat’s bulge from behind, the end of it doubling back to tease bright red fluid from the lubricating slits along the bulge’s sides. The psionic force had gone, no longer necessary - on his knees, made to lean forward to the point of unbalance, Karkat was unable to stay upright without the thin hands clasping his wrists behind his back. “Wait, what? I couldn’t hear you over all these extremely humiliating noises he’s making.”

“I said everyone sort of wins,” Terezi said, tweaking the small horns in her hands. Karkat struggled vainly to push himself backward despite his awkward position, trying to take the bulge playing with the lips of his nook. Sollux laughed at him, quiet and nasal, and rubbed a little harder. In his position, the spice of Terezi’s pheromones rose so overwhelmingly that Karkat could barely detect the bitter, caliginous musk from behind him. He breathed in, head swimming with the mingled fragrances as he licked up the full length of the teal bulge to earn a surprised, pleased little cackle from Terezi, and hated Sollux even more for holding back. Like he didn’t want this exactly as much, like he had the luxury to find being spiteful just as satisfying as getting down to business.

“He looks pretty cute like this,” she continued, pulling out to flop her bulge idly around Karkat’s face. “We should do this more often!”

“I’d die of old age,” Karkat panted, closing his eyes as she smeared him with teal, “and I’d only actually have pailed like two fucking times in thmmph-”

“I think you’d be having it quite a bit more,” she said. Sollux chuckled agreeably, one of his bulges still squeezing and stroking Karkat’s, teasing the swollen knot of genetic material on the underside of its base. Arousal had settled over time in the pit of Karkat’s stomach like a heated stone, a hot throbbing need edging on pain, so overwhelming that his nook felt in turns hot and freezing cold; he shuddered and gave Terezi’s bulge a pleading suck, sliding his tongue between its small tips and coaxing it further into his mouth by licking at the ridges of it. “He’s doing a good job,” she said. “You should give him leniency.”

Sollux let out a noncommittal hum, thumbs caressing the bones of Karkat’s wrists. “Yeah,” he finally said, and with irritating carefulness slipped his other bulge into Karkat’s nook.

“Mmph,” Karkat growled irritably. Terezi cocked her head, slipped her bulge from his lips.

“You okay?” she asked, cool fingers running through his hair.

“I’d be better if someone would give me an entire bulge instead of that pathetic half-size nmnmmm-”

“Shit, did someone just say something?” Sollux asked, sounding needled despite himself. The bulge twining around Karkat’s tightened to immobilize him until he groaned, the corners of his eyes prickling as Terezi slid back down his throat and let out a throaty laugh. He clamped his nook muscles tight around the slim bulge inside him. Sollux coiled in response, pressing against the delicate rings of Karkat’s receptors and flexing in a way that would be impossible for a thicker bulge, curling and pressing outward to stretch him hard at the entrance.

“Hnnn,” Karkat moaned, gulping around the twin tips of Terezi’s bulge as she clutched his horns and pushed herself in to the root.

“Oh, what’s that?” Sollux snarled, thin fingers digging into Karkat’s wrist bones. “You’re saying my doublebulge is fucking epic and you’re jealous? That’s what I fucking thought.” He lashed harder, pulling him wide; Karkat gurgled in surprise, offering himself up.

“I’m a little jealous,” Terezi confided, her tone ambiguous.

“Of who?” Sollux asked. Karkat squeezed him, clenching tight around his coiled bulge, and growled. “Hhhnnn, _fuck._ ”

“Oh, shit, we have to annoy him some more,” Terezi gasped, “that’s excellent, I am in full approval-” Karkat growled harder, laving the shaft of her bulge with his tongue and choking in astonishment as Sollux uncoiled the bulge holding his bulge immobile, sliding it up around the spread hole of his nook and flicking at the entrance.

“You want more now?” Sollux asked, sliding up further and prodding at his waste chute. Karkat stiffened, bulge curling back reflexively but not twining around Sollux’s, not pulling him away. The feeling was bizarre but his body gave a greedy little twinge as he imagined it, that tight pulsing, being spread both ways, and his legs twitched with the effort to spread further. “Oh, he _does_ , he seriously wants it,” he said in awe.

“I told you!” Terezi laughed as Sollux's second bulge began its steady squirm inward, the bulge already in Karkat's nook lashing in sympathetic twists alongside it. “Oh my god your face is hilarious.”

“Thhhh-at is so what I want to hear right now,” Sollux breathed. “Thanks, TZ.” Karkat growled in satisfaction and tried to lick past Terezi’s bulge weighing his tongue down with its squirms and half-thrusts, tried uselessly to reach the lips of her sheath as Sollux worked the first two inches of his second bulge in and grunted. “Ngh, KK-”

“Your _face_ ,” Terezi said, breathing hard but sounding elated. “It’s like he’s doing a magic trick.”

“Hngh, shut up, I’m, I’m getting into it-”

“Sleight of ass!”

“Nnnnnooo,” Sollux groaned, sheathing himself fully. Karkat began to accustom himself to the sensation as Sollux's bulge explored his interiors, flicking its delicate tip along his inner walls and pushing its tip toward the tip of the other bulge, separated by only a thin wall of flesh and compressing Karkat's receptors between their shafts in a way that whited out his thoughts for an instant. "Oh, shit, that's good." Karkat let out a strangled, muffled groan as Sollux began to fuck into him, at first with annoying care and then with increasing intensity, squirming in excitement and pulling back on Karkat's hands like inertia could do the work for him. “Holy shit, KK, you’re, nnh, you’re so-” He panted, his bulges working in tandem, stretching and pushing in a way that curled bright new shoots of arousal in Karkat’s abdomen. “I, I’m sorry for fucking up your concerto.”

Karkat, shaking and trying to push back against the thrusts as pulses of arousal and soreness gathered in his lower back, made a garbled noise of disbelief at the same time as Terezi let out a shrill bark of laughter. “You’re still thinking about that!” she cackled, fisting a hand in Karkat’s hair. “Seriously!?” Sollux groaned, a choked-off noise that sounded dredged up from deep in his thorax. “Come on, we're changing it up, I want his bulge now.”

“Hhh, _finally_ ,” Karkat sniped breathlessly as she slipped out of his throat, pulling his hair and using her other hand to push him up. Sollux made a soft, complaining sound, not sliding out entirely but sitting uncomfortably back on his knees; Karkat shifted in discomfort as the legs beneath him scrabbled for a better position, the bulges curling deeper into him as she pushed him into Sollux’s lap.

“Gonna,” Sollux panted weakly, “gonna get rug burn on my ass if you do it like this, TZ.”

“And you fucking deserve it,” Karkat snapped. “For fucking up my concerto or whatever, just shut your nubslurping protein chute and _keep going_.”

“Holy shit,” Terezi commented. “Someone’s staging a coup.” She clambered up onto him; Sollux grunted at the combined weight of them, bulges coiling and squirming back into place as Terezi seized Karkat’s neglected bulge and guided it up to her waiting nook. “Ahhh,” she sighed, curling her arms around his neck and bouncing experimentally, pushing him in.

“Owww,” Sollux whined, almost drowning out Karkat’s appreciative growl. The coolness of her body was intoxicating, swallowing him in, and when he curled his bulgetip forward she way he knew she wanted she chirred and tilted her head back, smiling. “Ow, ow-”

“Shut _up,_ ” Karkat snarled, clenching so hard that Sollux buzzed with static and subsided, finally letting go of his wrists and restlessly holding him around the waist. Karkat rubbed at his wrists before sliding a hand down and curling it around Terezi’s slick bulge, thumbing between the parted tips and coaxing more lubricant from the slits along its sides. “Good?”

“Mm,” she answered, pushing him back against Sollux to take him deeper, grinning down at them as she splayed a cold hand across his thorax. Sollux’s hands fluttered against his sides, a little nervous, chastened. A twinge of guilt ran through Karkat’s abdomen even as he pushed hungrily up and back down, the two bulges slipping into him with every downthrust and his bulge sliding up into her with every thrust upward. The pleasure in his abdomen built higher, so intense his legs shook; from his new position he could smell them both, a bitter-sharp, spicy wash of pheromones that went on and on.

“Sollux,” he attempted, overcome with a strange urge to apologize even as Sollux twisted again into his waste chute and spread him, able to coil thicker inside as his muscles learned to relax. “Nnnh.”

“Nnf,” Sollux answered, face buried between Karkat’s shoulder blades as his bulges thrust with feverish intent. “Almost.”

“Sollux,” Terezi said abruptly.

“W… _aah_. What.” Her hand curled around his, guided it to Karkat’s already working at her bulge. Sollux trembled suddenly, his other hand curling tight around Karkat’s hip, and let out a thready little moan.

“Good,” Karkat said roughly, more delighted than he would have imagined to twine his fingers with Sollux’s and squeeze, “good, that’s...everyone, then.”

“Please,” Sollux interjected, his bulges almost stilling for a moment. “Okay. Wow, yes.”

“Yeah, glad...glad we could have this moment!” Terezi exclaimed sardonically, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. “Now. N-nnnow.”

“What?” Karkat asked. She bit her lip and bore down on him, arms trembling as he thumbed the tip of her bulge and Sollux squeezed, huffing a nasal little laugh against Karkat’s spine. “What?” he asked again, reaching his free hand up to touch her horn, stroking a careful, shaking thumb around the velvet at the base. Warmth blossomed behind his ribs at the look on her face, the momentary blissful smile.

“Oh,” she said in a breathy, pleased sigh before releasing a wash of genetic fluid around him, shuddering and leaning her full weight down against them. “Ohhh, _nice._ ”

“I wasn’t even the first one,” Karkat observed, irrationally proud in the instant before he felt Sollux’s snarl against his spinal column.

“Finally,” Sollux hissed, “gonna get your ass off me.” For a moment everything was red-blue light and the world flipped, resolving into a universe of sensible carpeting and Sollux curling sharp fingernails into his hips from behind, waiting for an instant to let him get his bearings before pounding into him with renewed energy. “Ffff- _fuck_ , KK, would you just-” Karkat cried out hoarsely, scrabbling at the carpet as Sollux's bulges worked in tandem, pressing together around the receptors pinned between them until his body spasmed with the overstimulation. His bulge squirmed upright against his belly and undulated hard, pouring lubricant; his nook and waste chute throbbed and swallowed the slim bulges sheath-deep, hungry, compressing. He tensed and gasped as the feeling swelled in his abdomen, his thorax, promising something amazing. “Would you just give it _up_ already?”

“Wow,” Terezi said appreciatively, sitting safely on the carpet nearby and nodding. “He’s gonna.” Karkat, barely hearing her, let out a shuddering cry and poured himself across the teal-smeared rug in a messy gush, his nook and waste chute clenching in spasmodic bursts around both bulges and pulling a hilarious, nasal shriek from Sollux. His pulse pounded in his ears so hard he almost failed to hear the sound; Sollux squirmed out of him just in time to add his own color, hands shaking uselessly on Karkat’s hips.

For several moments, all was silence. “Good job,” Sollux murmured before slumping sideways onto the carpet and going limp in a nearby dry spot. Terezi patted Karkat’s back affectionately, then ruffled his hair and pinched a horn.

“Tired?” she asked, leaning over and saying it rather loudly in his ear. He shook his head and sat up.

“What did I tell you?” he asked with a casual shrug. His nook and chute pulsed, satisfied and sore in a way that made him want to clench and shiver. “I always do this shit and go right back to work. After washing up, obviously, because otherwise it’d be gross.” Absently, he scrubbed at the teal on his face. “And I know Captain Ineptitude over there can’t use his psionics for a while after he’s spent. So fuck having me at your mercy again, I know better.”

“Yeah,” Terezi said thoughtfully, “I’d accounted for that.” A slow grin spread across her face as she looked at Sollux, curled comfortably on the rug. His eyes cast soft light beneath the lowered lids, thin margins of color like a sleepy cat. “No one said it had to be you at our mercy every time, though.”

“What?” Karkat asked, following her gaze and pausing as a speculative gleam came into his eye. “Oh.”


End file.
